Fifty Shades Different - Part 2
by KSNM
Summary: They are back, a whole year later, deeply inlove and unaware of what fate has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am sitting in my office staring at the most obnoxious man, why I put up with his tantrums I have no idea, but right now I want to punch his light out, this is the fourth time this week that I have had to deal with him and his arrogance. He has the audacity to tell me that I do not know what I am talking about.

"Mr. Emerson with all due respect, I was not employed in this position because I don't know what I am talking about." I say, my eyes locking his so he can see that I am not intimidated by him.

"Exactly why were you employed, did it not have anything to do with the fact that you are sleeping with the owner of this company." He smiles a wicked crooked smile.

"No and I can assure you that who I sleep with does not and will not ever affect my work. Now if you wish to take your work elsewhere, I will ask Hannah to arrange for the release letter and we can sign it. You will be free to take your work to any other publishing house." My finger is on the intercom button. He looks at me seriously and then he puts his finger on his lips like he is thinking. I got him now; I know that he has been rejected by most publishers because no one is willing to work with him. He may be an excellent writer but his attitude stinks. I have done my homework, he has no option but to agree with my terms or he will have no book at all.

"Ms. Steele, I see you want to play hard ball, what ever happened to the customer is always right?" His tone softens but he is still sitting here so that must mean that I am winning.

"Not at all, I have your book's best interest at heart. I am a woman I know what woman want to read and woman go for what they know, yes it is a brilliant story but writing it from the man's point of view is a little disturbing. In fact it is kind of insulting to woman and not just insulting but also make woman come across as a kind of sex object, which makes even me feel uncomfortable. Your work speaks to mostly woman, when I pick up a good old romance I don't want to read things like, if I could bang her lights out." I cross my arms over my chest and stare at him. I have no idea why he even writes romance, yes his work makes most women go weak but then I have to wonder why this excellent writer has suddenly decided to change his writing style.

"Let me think about it, I put a lot of work into that script you want to tear apart." Mr Emerson sat back, he looked like he was relaxing a little, letting his guard down, his cool green eyes stared into mine, his lips twisted into a little smile and I noticed then that he had a set of handsome dimples.

"We are not going to tear your script apart, we just want to change the wording, like your previous book, in this case yes we will need to re-write the script and change it to a woman's point of view or you can keep the man's point of view and we take out all the vulgar thought scenes."

"They are not vulgar, that is the way men see woman." He sits up again, his defensive face back on.

"Ok Mr Emerson, I think it is best if you make a decision and let me know. I have another meeting a few minutes; you can call Hannah and let her know what you have decided." I stand and walk around the table and open the door. He looks totally shocked and stares at me with wide amazed eyes. Finally he stands, I shake his hand firmly and then he exits my office, I close the door behind me and walk to the ladies room, rolling my eyes as Hannah hands him his coat.

"Mr Emerson." I say under my breath, I would give anything to hit him over the head with something.

After I relieve myself, I wash my hands and stare at my reflection in the mirror. It has been a whole year since all the drama in our lives, Christian's accident, Monty and who could ever forget Ray-Ray, William and Elena. It was a crazy year but apart from the crazy things that had happened, Christian and I have grown so close, even without his memory of our past he has made me fall crazy in love with him again. my thoughts of my handsome fifty makes me feel warm and relaxed, I reach inside my jacket pocket and take out my cellphone and there it is, a text message from my one and only.

*My dearest Ana, I am sitting in a boring meeting thinking about you.*

I smile, my cheeks turn pink and I press the reply button.

*My one and only Christian, I just finished a very tough meeting, cannot wait to be in your arms again.*

Of course he does not reply right away, i slide my phone back into my pocket and head out to my office, I am surprised to see that Mr Emerson has not left.

"Mr Emerson, is something wrong?" I ask curious.

"I have thought about this whole thing and I am willing to give it a go."

"That is great; I will get started on it right away." I say happy to know that I have won.

"I have one condition." He says bursting my bubble.

"What would that be?" I ask.

"I would like to have coffee with you next week, we can discuss your idea on how you will handle this and then if I am happy we can proceed."

"That is fine; I will have Hannah contact you with suitable times and dates." I say.

Mr Emerson lingers for a few minutes, he seems awkward like he wants to say something but just does not get to the point. I don't have time to wait for him to spit it out so I say a final good bye and head to my next meeting. I am the happiest person in the room when the meeting finally finishes, I look at my watch and i still have time to catch up on mails. 30 Minutes later I look up to see Sawyer at my door, he is always punctual. I smile and grab my bag and shut off my computer.

"See you tomorrow." I say to Hannah.

She looks up and waves and I shake my head at her, she either loves her job very much or seriously has no social life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you managed to get hold of Andrea yet?" Christian asks Olivia.

"No Mr Grey, there is no answer." Olivia says in a shaky voice.

"Keep trying and I need these documents amended." Christian says and walks into his office closing the door behind him.

Christian was very annoyed that Andrea would just disappear without a word, it was unlike her. She was his most trusted employee at Grey House. Christian knew that he needed to find out where or why Andrea had just vanished into thin air.

"Welch!" Christian says into his phone after dialing Welch's number.

"Mr Grey, what can I do for you?" Welch asks.

"I need you to track down Andrea; she hasn't been to work in a week." Christian says.

"I will get right on it." Welch says and hangs up.

Christian paces his office floor; he could not understand why Andrea would just vanish without a word. He was deep in thought when Taylor knocked on his door.

"Mr Grey." He says nodding at him.

"Taylor is something wrong?" Christian asks Taylor as he notices a worried look on his face.

"Andrea's car was found just outside Seattle." Taylor says his face expressionless.

"Any sign of a struggle?"

"No, the car was just parked on the side of the road, full tank of fuel, everything intact."

"This makes no sense, keep digging; something very strange is going on here."

Christian knew that between Taylor and Welch one of them would find out what was going on. He checked his schedule then, he was due to attend a lunch meeting with a few clients and Ros. He met Taylor at the car again; he sat at the back, pulled out his blackberry and noticed that he has a few messages and a text from Ana, Christian smiled and then replied to her message.

*Can't wait for you to be in my arms too.*

He missed Ana, especially since he had spent the entire weekend with her, doing what he loved to do, being with Ana was different, he didn't have the urge to be in control, and he didn't have the urge to do horrible things to her. He knew it was horrible now, he knew that strapping her down and whipping her would do nothing but harm both of them. Somehow she was way too different; she was way too good to be treated that way. Of course she infuriated him to his core when she put herself in danger or did things that made him angry. Like when she went for lunch with Jose, oh how he disliked Jose, he was not a threat but the mere fact that Jose wanted Ana made Christian's blood boil to a level he could not handle or when she decided that she was going to help Ethan shop for a special gift for Mia and ended up having one to many cocktails and Ethan helped her home, when Christian has seen Ethan's arm around Ana's waist he had practically jumped out of his skin, punching Ethan in the face. Yes Ana had her moments that drove Christian crazy but then there were moments when he lay in her arms and just listened to her heart beat, when he watched her sleep and listen to her murmur how much she loved him, those moments made Christian feel whole and complete.

Christian reached his club and went inside, he found Ros and their Clients already waiting for him, he listened to them talk while he decided what to have to lunch and while pouring through the menu he noticed Olivia she seemed a little out of place and as she approached their table he wasn't sure what she was doing there.

"Mr Grey, Ros said that you might need me to make some notes." She says her voice shaky as usual.

"Olivia that is not necessary, but since you here have a seat and order yourself some lunch." Christian says throwing Ros a glaring look.

"That is ok Mr Grey; I will head back to the office." Olivia says looking shyly at Christian.

"If you sure." Christian says and signals a waiter to take his order.

Olivia retreated quickly to the bathroom, she felt her face turn red, how stupid of her to just show up and how cruel of Christian to decline her assistance in front of his clients.

"Olivia." Ros says from the door of the bathroom.

"Ros!" Olivia glares at her.

"When I said that Mr Grey might need you to take notes I meant it as a joke, since you standing in for Andrea, I was just trying to lighten your mood."

"A joke!" Olivia says, feel embarrassed and close to tears.

"I am so sorry Olivia; I mean Andrea has never gone with Mr Grey to take notes ever, I thought you knew that and that you would know that I was joking." Ros says feeling very awful.

"I feel like such a fool." Olivia says, a little smile touching her lips.

"I am sorry; I will clear it with Mr Grey." Ros says and the leaves to join her lunch meeting.

After the lunch, Ros and Christian sat discussing the new deal, Christian looks at Ros, curious but with a straight face Christian says,

"What was that all about?"

"I joked with her earlier and she thought I was serious." Ros says, bursting into a hysterical laugh.

"I see why this is so funny to you?"

"Come on Christian, you should have seen her face when I told her that I was joking."

"Well next time don't play such jokes."

"You don't seem to like Olivia very much." Ros accuses.

"It is not about not liking her; she is just not as competent as Andrea." Christian says.

"And she drools at you when you not looking." Ros teases.

Christian is about to tell Ros off when is phone rings, he takes it out and has a surprised look on his face.

"That was Olivia." Christian says.

"Something wrong?" Ros asks.

"She says that Andrea called, she has eloped with her new boyfriend."

"That is impossible." Ros says in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Christian asks.

"Andrea was not interested in men."

"Are you serious?" Christian asks.

"Yes hence the fact that you worked well with her." Ros says shaking her head at Christian.

It was true, he worked well with Andrea, she has never tried to hint her availability to him, she has never tried any tricks to get his attention, and she did her work impeccably. Now he had to deal with Olivia, she seemed like she was going to break under his gaze, she was never certain about anything she did. Something didn't feel right to Christian; why would Andrea desert her car on the side of the road, he still wanted Welch to look into it.

On his way home he called Welch to confirm if he had found anything new, but Welch said that he did not and that he would look into the latest information, if Andrea had really eloped then there would be records.

Everything on Christian mind vanished when he arrived at Escala, he has had a tough day and between merges and accusations he really missed his Ana, all he wanted was to hold her, kiss her and make sweet, sweet love to her.

_A/N: Hi All, glad to be back with this sequel. Stay tuned and enjoy this new journey. KM_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hi All no time to edit this chapter, apologies. _

I am home before Christian, just the way I prefer it to be. He normal gets over protective and questioning if I am a minute late. I head upstairs after greeting Gail, toss my briefcase on the bed and go straight to the bathroom. It has been a highly frustrating and tiring day and all I want is to relax. I open the taps to fill the bath, I pour in some lavender bubble bath and I sit on the edge of the bath watching the bath fill up with water and bubbles. My brain feels like it is going to jump out and crawl into the bed, I look up as I hear my heart begin to pound, even before I see him, my heart senses him. There he is standing at the door, smiling at me, his eyes gleaming with excitement, he moves quickly to get to me and without any words greets me with an amazing breath taking kiss. I part my lips allowing him way to move his tongue further into my mouth, oh how I love this man, how I love his kiss, how I need his touch right now. My body starts to come alive, I feel my legs begin to give way and he tightens his grip on me. He holds me, my body pressed against his body. I feel him harden and I push my hips to him, he groans and I pull away to look into his eyes.

"God, I missed you Ana." He says to me, still holding me.

"I missed you too." I say wriggling out of Christian's hold. I move quickly and close the taps before the bath over fills.

"Are you joining me?" I ask as I start to undress.

"Yes, but first I want to watch you undress." He says stepping back to get a better view.

Suddenly all the energy I didn't have when I arrived home jumped back into my body, I turn my back to him and then start to sway from side to side, I feel so sexy, so alive. I undo my knee length black skirt button and slowly bend down as I slip it off. Then I turn to face him, slowly unbuttoning my silk grey shirt and slide it off, I toss it at him and he grabs it. I reach behind me and unhook my bra, as it slips of my arms I reach up and grab my breasts, kneading it a little. His eyes quickly turn to fire; he moves like lightening to my side and grabs my hands away.

"Your every pleasure belongs to me Anastasia." He pulls my back to his body and he grabs my breasts, holding them and then squeezing them. It's a pleasurable pain and I feel my insides churn, I need him. I am not sure when or how but Christian has stripped his clothes off, he picks me up and sits me on the counter, he doesn't look like he wants to play anymore, his eyes never leaving mine, he positions me. I can feel him at my opening and I edge forward to pull him in. With a quick push he is inside me, I wrap my legs around his waist and hold him tightly as he pushes in and out. I feel like I am in heaven, this feels so good.

"Ana, you feel so great." Christian says.

"Ohm Christian, I missed you so much today." I whisper as he intensifies his movements.

I feel my tummy tighten and I close my eyes, I don't want to let go just yet, I want it to last a little longer.

"Open your eyes Ana look at me." Christian says.

I open my eyes and look at him, I feel him push harder and harder and then I know I cannot hold back anymore.

"Let go Ana, let go." Christian pants.

"Christian…" I say as I finally let go and then I feel him vibrate and he releases himself.

"You are amazing." He says to me after he has gained control of his breathing.

"So are you." I say feeling my eyes get heavy.

Christian picks me up and carries me to the bath; he feels the water and then lowers me into the bath. He climbs in and pulls me to him, I lay my back against his chest and close my eyes, there is nothing in this world that can take Christian's place, nothing in this world that can fulfil me the way he does.

After another escapade in the bath we make our way down for dinner, Gail pours Christian some wine and hands me a cup of tea, i feel hungry and I ask,

"What is for dinner Gail?"

"Roasted lamb with bakes potatoes and garlic cream sauce." Gail says with a smile.

"Sounds scrumptious." I say. I notice that Christian is on his phone again and has moved out of range. He looked worried and I wonder over to him.

"Get back to me Welch; we need to get to the bottom on this." He says as I put my arm around his waist.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No, now shall we have dinner?" He asks kissing the tip of my nose.

"Yes." I say and we make our way to the breakfast bar. We always eat dinner there; unless we have guests then we use the dinner table. The last time we ate dinner there alone, I ended up being the desert now I try to avoid that, not because I didn't enjoy it but because I feel so embarrassed when Gail had to clean up all the cream and chocolate syrup that was messed all over the table and carpet.

All through dinner Christian is quiet, I know that something is on his mind and I am a bit annoyed that I have to drag it out of him when we promised to never keep things from each other, by the time I get into bed I can't take his silence anymore.

"Christian I know something is bothering you, you had better tell me and tell me right now."

"Ana, are you feeling ok?" He says, reaching out and touching my forehead.

"Just tell me what is going on."

"Fine, it is nothing major, Andrea just hasn't been to work in a few weeks and I just want to make sure she is safe and that nothing is wrong."

"Oh Christian, you are such a good person. I had no idea that you cared about Andrea."

"Ana I care about all me employees."

"Has she called in sick or anything?" I ask.

"No, apparently she called Olivia today saying that she had eloped with her boyfriend."

"You don't believe that?" I ask knowing how Christian's mind worked.

"Her car was found outside of Seattle, on the side of the road, no struggle, it was just parked there and then Ros claims that Andrea was not into men." I see the smirk on is face over Ros's claim.

"That does sound strange."

"Now that I have told you can we go to bed and sleep?"

"Yes Mr Grey we can sleep now." I say, but truthfully speaking I have a strange feeling about all this; somehow all the weird things only happen in Christian Grey's life.

Somehow the weird things always find a way to sneak up on us and wreak havoc in our lives when we least expect it. I close my eyes but sleep is just far far away, all I can think of, is why Andrea, why would she disappear,


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian knows that Ana hardly slept, she was up most of the night tossing and turning, he wanted to ask her what was wrong but then he didn't want her to ask him anymore questions. He had even left home long before she had waken up from her sleep, not just to avoid her questions but also because he had an urgent meeting that he could not postpone. Ros was already waiting for him in his office when he arrived and Olivia was nowhere to be seen, Christian was highly annoyed. He needed her to type out some memos and arrange other meetings that he needed.

"Where is Olivia?" Christian asks in an annoyed tone.

"She had to rush home to deal with some kind of crisis." Ros Says.

"Dammit, she is hopeless." Christian says running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh come on Christian, we all have these kinds of issues, she will be back soon."

"Andrea needs to be back soon!" Christian barks at Ros.

"Calm down Christian. I know that you prefer to work with Andrea but right now you don't have a choice."

"I always have a choice." Christian says and sits down at his desk.

After Christian and Ros had finished their meeting Christian was tempted to call Ana, but between typing his own memo's and setting up his own urgent meetings he didn't have the time. It was past lunch time when he noticed Olivia back at Andrea's desk. She knocks at the door and he tells her to come in.

"Mr Grey, I am so sorry sir, I had a family crisis and I only managed to sort it out now." Olivia says in her shaky voice.

"This is not acceptable Olivia."

"I know sir and I promise it will not happen again."

"That will be all." Christian says focusing on his computer screen again.

He was too busy and too annoyed to reassure Olivia that she still had a job, she realized that he was not interested in anything she had to say, she turned around and went back to her desk. Christian was totally emerged on a portfolio for a new company that he was buying when his cell phone rang.

"Grey." He says without looking at the screen.

"Christian"

"Ana"

"You left so early this morning." Ana accuses.

"I know. I had an early meeting that I could not move."

"Are you busy? I am close to Grey house, can you spare some time for me?"

"Of course, I am offended that you would ask me that."

"See you in 5 minutes." Ana says and hangs up.

Christian smiles and heads to the elevator to wait for Ana, as the doors open and she steps out he looks at her and he feels his muscles pull. She stands in front of his wearing knee length pencil grey skirt and a silk white blouse with a grey scarf around her neck.

"Mr Grey." Ana says winking at Christian.

"Ms Steele, step into my office please." Christian says playfully.

"Olivia, hold all my calls." Christian says as they pass her.

Once inside Christian grabs Ana around the waist, pulling her to him, every thought forgotten, he just wanted to burry himself in her.

"Did you come here to taunt me in this pretty little skirt?" Christian asks while kissing Ana's neck.

"Do you mind?" Ana asks, pulling away to look into Christian's eyes.

"No, but I do mind that you are out in public with this skirt."

"Well you did leave before you could examine my dressing."

"Is this my punishment?" Christian asks in a serious tone but before Ana can answer his office phone rings.

"Olivia I told you to hold my calls." Christian is very angry.

"Fine put him through." Christian says and they signals Ana that she should sit down.

"Welch, can this not wait?" Christian says and then listens attentively.

Ana looks around while Christian listens to Welch; she is looking at the paintings on his wall and wondering when he had them changed. When she hears him say,

"Welch, that is impossible, how can Andrea just vanish into thin air and no one know where she is, I don't pay you to speculate. Find her." Christian slams the phone down and stands up; he looks at Ana who is staring at him strangely.

"Why are you so hell bent on finding Andrea?" Ana says, she feels her anger building up inside fly out in the form of horrible words.

"What is going on with you and Andrea that you just have to find her?"

"Ana calm down, she is an employee and I need to know that she is ok."

"I have never seen you this obsessed with any other employee before, she is gone and maybe she just does not want to be found by you." Ana says angrily.

"Anastasia Steele, are you jealous?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"No I am leaving." Ana says and walks out the door, as she walks out she notices Olivia staring at her.

"Mr Grey asked you to hold his calls, why did you put that call through?" Ana asks really annoyed.

"I am sorry Ms Steele, but Welch said it was important and about Andrea and I know how important it is for Mr Grey to find Andrea."

"Ana hold on a second, let me walk you down to the car." Christian says giving Olivia a horrible look.

"Don't bother; I am already late for a meeting." Ana says and leaves.

Christian sighs and then looks at Olivia, she is staring at him, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"One more stunt like that and you out!" He barks at Olivia.

Andrea looked into the eyes of her abductor, he had just walked in through the doors and she wanted to scream but she could not, her mouth was sealed with duct tape. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back and she didn't move because she could feel the ropes bite into her skin and it hurt, it hurt like hell. She had no idea how long it had been and why she was being held captive, she was afraid. The man had not hurt her in anyway, in fact he was a total gentleman, and he was attentive to her human needs, like if she needed to go to the bathroom or when she was hungry. He seemed like any other ordinary man you would see walking on the street, dressed in a suit like he worked in an office, he looked nothing like a criminal or gangster, the kind she had seen on TV or the kind she had heard about on the radio or even read about in the paper. He had brought food; she could smell it, her tummy felt relived because she was hungry. He walked over to her and smiled, like it was normal to come home to someone tied to a chair.

"Hope you hungry, I bought you some Chinese food." He said cheerfully.

_**A/N: Hi All, I do apologies for the delay in this chapter, it's been a hectic time for me and I just cannot find the time to sit down and transfer my ideas to text. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hi All, usually my note comes after the chapter but today I am a little upset and disappointed. Firstly I do not believe in "Affairs", therefore my stories will not have this kind of story line. To the guest to said: __**If this story become a cheating fic (Christian and Andrea) then I will not continue reading. Please label your story as CHEATING in the summary if you plan to have a cheating, Christian which I'm definitely not interested in**__.__ Please go read my summary again__**…"**__**They are back, a whole year later, **__**deeply in love**__** and unaware of what fate has in store for them." **__I hope this clears up anyone else's doubts about this being a cheating story. Naturally I cannot tell you who is involved in Andrea going missing or why, but if you continue reading you will find out. As always I value your PM's and reviews, they help me to know what you want to read. Enjoy the chapter; unfortunately I will not have time to edit it as I am in a real hurry today. Regards KM  
_

I am angry as I walk to the car; I basically throw myself onto the back seat and instruct Sawyer to drive.

"Where to Ms Steel?" He asks me.

"Just drive." I snap at him.

Sawyer is driving in the direction on my office, I have no idea why I am so upset, maybe because it feels like there is more to Christians concern for Andrea, maybe because I feel like Olivia deliberately put that call through to disturb Christian and I. Sawyer pulls up in front of my office, I jump out but head across the road to Fifty's.

I see Sawyer's shocked expression but I ignore him. Once inside I find a quiet booth and I pull out my current manuscript and place it on the table. I call Hannah and let her know that I am not coming back to the office. The waiter comes over and I look at him and say,

"An ice cold beer please."

He smiles and leaves to fetch my beer about the same time I see Sawyer at the door. Once I have taken a huge swing of my ice cold beer I start reading but nothing is sinking in, I am frustrated and angry and I feel so guilty that I'm dodging work, sitting in a bar and trying to get wasted. I keep asking myself why the hell would anyone kidnap Andrea, she doesn't mean anything to Christian or maybe she does, maybe whoever kidnapped her knew that she meant something to him. That would explain his obsession over finding her. I go to the bathroom and throw up, my tummy feels so crap, I've already drank four beers and I curse under my breath. Finally feeling better I go back to my booth.

"Drinking during the day Anastasia?" I look into Christians gleaming eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed my angry girlfriend to explain something to her."

"There is nothing to explain." I say packing my manuscript away.

"Ana when you said that we need to be honest with each other, that we need to communicate more you were right, I keep you in the dark on the business aspect of my life, I just don't think you need to be bothered with it."

"What does this have to do with you obsession with Andrea?"

"Ana, Andrea is my PA; she is an employee, other than Taylor and Gail. She is the only other person who knows things about my life, about my business. Now I should have explained this before but here it is, if Andrea is missing that means someone is after my business. She runs my office, she has information no one has. She knows who I have meetings with and who I plan to have meetings with. She arranges my trips so she knows where I am going and when I am travelling. She knows where I plan to invest, etc. Do you see the picture I am painting here?" Christian looks at me with pleading eyes.

Suddenly I feel like an idiot, suddenly I see Christians concern, I realize that I've been a fool.

"My concern is to make sure that Andrea is not in the hands of an enemy who wants to harm my business. I admit I should have explained it to you before but this jealous rage is actually quite a turn on." Christian finishes speaking and then sits back. He has an odd smile on his face and the look in his eyes makes me feel hot and needy. Apart from the feeling of jumping onto his lap and kissing him hard I feel stupid, but then he never ever talks to me, he never explains things to me.

"Christian I love you, more than you will ever know and the thought of losing you or sharing you with anyone, it sets of this violent anger in me." I see his lips curl into a smile.

"I read somewhere that if your girlfriend doesn't get upset when some else has your attention then it means that someone else has her attention." Christian says.

"Where did you read that?" I ask.

"I have no clue but Ana I love you too much to do anything that would result in me loosing you and you don't need to worry about losing me or sharing me with anyone." I feel tears fill my eyes as he says these words and I look away.

"I am sorry Christian; I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologies Ana, it is good to know that you feel so much for me." Christian stands and takes me hand, we head home and I feel relieved.

The night seems like a blur to me, Christian was still home when I left for work, we have a dinner to attend today and I am so not in the mood. I still feel moody and annoyed but I have no idea why. I check my calendar and notice that I have an appointment with DR Greene today, I have two meetings with new authors that we hope to sign and I have to call Ray and mum. The day seems to fly by; I enter Dr Greene's rooms and her receptionist smiles at me. I only wait five minutes before I go in.

"Good to see you Ana, how are you doing?" Dr Greene says.

"I am good; tell me Dr, can one get mood swings from these injections?" I ask feeling stupid.

"Of course Ana, as the injection wears out of your body you will have a slight change in your hormones, it is like normal PMS. Have you experienced any mood swings?"

"Yes, I just feel like crying all the time and I am annoyed for no reason." I say.

"We'll start with the test first and then we can discuss further." DR Greene says handing me a cup.

"Why do I have to test every time? Aren't these injections meant to prevent me from getting pregnant?"

"It is just to make sure, we do not want to inject you if you are already pregnant, sometimes miracles do happen." She says with a wink.

After I have done my business in the cup and Dr Greene has tested it, she smiles at me and says,

"You have nothing to be concerned about Ana, it is negative. You have mostly likely been suffering from hormonal changes which have affected your moods. We will have to monitor it closely and should it continue, you might want to try a different kind of injection."

I have finally finished for the day, I am heading home to change and get ready for the dinner that Christian has to attend. I wish I could just go home, slip into my cuddly pyjamas and snuggle in front of the TV. Christian is already dressed when I get home; I quickly shower and then change. Caroline has sent me an unusually outfit. It is a soft cotton jumpsuit, it sits perfect around my chest and hangs down my legs comfortably. It's red with a sparkling silver belt detail in front. I step out and ask Christian to zip me up, turning my back to him.

"This is different." He says. He places a kiss on my back and then zips my up.

"Do you like it; Caroline thought I should try something different."

"I love it." Christian says.

I smile and kiss him and then finish dressing while Christian makes some calls. I finish off with silver glass heels; I pull my hair into a tight ponytail and put on my diamond drop ear-rings. As I walk down the stairs Christian puts his hand out to me, he takes my hand and then pulls me into his embrace.

"I suddenly have the urge to ditch this dinner." Christian says nibbling my ear.

"No way, I didn't get all dressed up to stay home." I say feeling a lot better. I swat his butt and we head out the door to be part of the big social world.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrea opens her eyes with a shock; she hears a loud bang, hours before she had seen her abductor leave. She wonders if he is back, but then why would he be banging on the door. She hears the bang again and then the door comes crashing down, Taylor stands on the other side looking grim. Taylor rushes over to Andrea and then slowly takes off the duct tape; he unties her and then helps her to her feet.

"Oh God Taylor I am so glad to see you."

"I know, let's get out of here."

Taylor has had strict instructions to take Andrea back to Escala; Christian does not want anyone to know that Andrea was found. Taylor has Andrea safely at Escala, he has called Christian and Christian is already on his way home.

"Ana." Christian says as he walks out of Grey House.

"Hi I was just thinking about you." Ana says.

"Taylor has found Andrea; I am heading to Escala to speak to her, would you like to go with?" Christian hears the gasp of shock from Ana's side; he smiles to himself and then continues,

"I asked Taylor to take her there because I don't know who is involved and who we need to be careful of, I hope you don't mind."

"I will meet you at Escala." Ana says and presses the intercom for Hannah.

"Hannah I have to run, I have a personal errand to sort out. "

"Anything I can do for you?" Hannah asks.

"No, just forward important calls to my cell." Ana says and rushes out.

Ana and Christian arrive at the same time; they enter Escala and find Gail, Taylor and Andrea standing at the breakfast bar. Ana can tell that Andrea looks relieved to be free, she doesn't look like she was harmed physically but who knew what kind of mental torture she had gone through.

"Andrea." Christian says.

"Mr Grey, thank you for sending Taylor to find me."

"What can you tell us about the kidnapper?" Christian asks getting straight to the point.

"Well he is defiantly a businessman, he dressed in suits every day and he probably has someone he worked with because I overheard him arguing with a woman a couple times. Her voice was just so familiar."

"Did he ask you for any information?" Taylor asks.

"No, he never asked me anything, I don't think he had any intentions of hurting me but from one of the conversations I overheard, he was looking for information on some projects what Grey Enterprise is apart off."

"Mr Grey the man who abducted Andrea is not the brain behind all this, there is someone that he is working for. Till we find out who he is we need to make sure that Andrea is safe and that the inside informer is caught." Taylor says.

"What about Olivia?" Ana asks. She suspected Olivia had some other motives.

"Ms Steele you could be right, just before I was abducted Olivia asked me what me secret passwords where, she said that if ever I didn't show up at work she would need to access them."

"Did you give her the passwords?" Ana asked, relived that it was not her jealous but her gut feeling that Olivia was the culprit, Ana was worried that Olivia had got the information she was looking for.

"No Ms Steele, I would never. I told her that if ever it happened that I did not show up Mr Grey has ways of getting to the information."

"Taylor tract down Olivia, I want to know where she is and who she has been speaking to." Christian says as he punches numbers into his phone.

"Barney, find out if Olivia has extracted any information of Andrea's computer, I want to know who she has been mailing and what information she has stored or sent out."

"Christian I think it would be best if Andrea stays here till this is sorted out, what do you think?"

"You right Ana; Andrea Gail will sort you out." Christian says and then heads to his office.

Ana shows Andrea to the guest room, then she retreats to their bedroom to shower before dinner, as she undress's Ana decides that she prefers a bath, she fills up the bath and throws in her favourite lavender bubbles and then undresses' and sinks into the warm water. She feels her body relax and she closes her eyes and lays her head back.

"Would you mind if I join you?" Christian asks from the door.

"I am offended that you would even ask that." Ana says pouting.

Christian strips and then slides into the bath, he positions Ana in front of him and then pulls her to him, she leans back and wiggles herself a little.

"Hmmm." Christian moans as Ana feels him stiffen behind her.

"Do you need an invitation?" Ana asks turning to face Christian.

"Ana." Christian says as she sits on him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Within minutes Christian starts to move faster and Ana moans loudly, grabbing Christian's neck tightly, she kisses his neck and whispers that she loves him. Water starts to splash out of the bath and Christian looks at Ana, her eyes are closed.

"Look at me Ana." He says as he plants a kiss on her lips.

Ana opens her eyes and looks into Christian's eyes, his eyes are the window to his soul, burning with passion and love, just one look into his eyes, his need for her is seen and Ana cannot hold back.

"Don't hold back Ana." Christian says.

Ana let's go as Christian does and then she just clings to him holding him and kissing him, comforting him with her arms and lips.

"Let's get out of this bath before you catch a cold." Christian says after a while.

All through dinner Christian is quiet, Andrea seems out of place and Ana tries to make her feel comfortable, later they all retreat to bed and Christian tells Ana that he in increasing security because he is sure that once the villain knows that Andrea has escaped he would look for new ways to get to Christian. Ana agrees but wonders if Christian has told her everything, he usually keeps some valid details until it is too late. Ana sighs and then falls asleep snuggling close to Christian, because that is the only place she feels safe and happy.

_**A/N: Apologies for unedited chapters no time but hope you guys enjoy and prepare for the next part of the roller-coaster ride**__. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Hi all been super busy, trying to update as many chapters as i can before the weekend._

I wake up feel like I am going to burst, Christian is draped around me as usual, I force my way out of his grip and then sprint to the bathroom. After I am done and I feel so much better I make my way back to bed, it's still early and I snuggle close to Christian. I try to sleep but I can't I have this nagging pain in my tummy, I have no idea what it could be but I try to think of something else. I mentally run through my things I need to do and I feel a smile touch my lips as I remind myself that it is almost weekend. Finally I feel my eyes get heavy and I doze off but I am wake with a shock as the alarm goes off at 7. Christian is still in bed and I shake him but he just moans and grabs me into a super tight grip.

"I need to go to work." I say.

"Really." He whispers.

"Yes, aren't you going to the office?" I ask.

"Yes but only after Taylor has taken you to work"

"Why is Taylor taking me to work?" I ask.

"Sawyer is helping Andrea get her things together; he has already left with her."

"I see, well I better get ready then."

"Sawyer will meet Taylor at your office." Christian says and then plants a kiss on my lips.

I hurry to the bathroom, shower and dress in less than 30 minutes, by the time I am done I grab my briefcase and head downstairs in time to just drink my tea and grab a bag of goodies Gail has prepared for me.

"Ana." Christian says after I kiss him goodbye.

"Yes." I say.

"Please be careful and listen to Sawyer."

"Yes Sir Mr Grey." I say and kiss him again and head out of Escala.

Once inside the car I realize that Christian hasn't told me how Taylor managed to find Andrea. I know Taylor will not tell me everything but I try my luck anyway,

"Taylor."

"Yes Ms Steele."

"How did you manage to find Andrea?"

"We have been tracking information on her, her car was caught on a speeding camera the day she went missing, we managed to get the photo that was taken and with technology we managed to get a picture of the driver. Once we had his picture it was easy to trace him, we found out where he lives and started our search there, we didn't know he would have Andrea there but he did. "

"That is amazing, so this person who held Andrea captive works for someone else?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Not yet."

I couldn't ask Taylor any more questions because we had arrived at SIP; I noticed that Sawyer was already there and that he and Taylor exchange a few words. Once inside my office I sit down and start up my computer. Hannah comes in and we go over the days challenges, Mr Emerson has finally called and booked a meeting for Monday. He wants to have a lunch meeting and don't know if I can manage eating while dealing with his cynical arrogance. As the day progresses I get word from Christian that information was found on Olivia's sent items and he was not specific but from the sound of his voice I could tell that he was going to murder Olivia, I never liked her in anyway.

My phone rings as I am digging into the bag that Gail handed me, its way past lunch time and I am starving. I pull out a ham and cheese sandwich and pick up the call.

"Ana Steele." I say.

"Ana." I hear a familiar voice.

"Mum, are you ok? You do not sound good?"

"Oh Ana, I just miss you." Mum says.

"Mum, you didn't just call me to tell me that you miss me, what is really going on?"

"Bob and I had a huge fight and I think he is leaving me."

"Are you serious, why would you guys fight?"

"I don't know what came over him, but he has asked me to leave and I don't know where to go."

"Mum you can come live with me till we sort something out, I will talk to Christian today, he can arrange for you to be here by tomorrow evening."

"I don't want to impose Ana; but I just need to see you."

"I will call you back with the details." I say and then hang up, my hunger has vanished and I dial Christian's number.

"Christian, are you busy?' I ask.

"I am never too busy for you." He says making me melt.

"My mother and Bob have had a fight and he asked her to leave, can she come live with us till I sort out something for her or they kiss and make up."

"Of course, when does she want to come over?"

"I am not sure; I will give them time till tonight and see if they haven't patched things up."

"I will have Stephen on standby." Christian says.

"Knowing my mother they will probably sort it out but just in case, thank you." I say.

"I will see you at home." Christian says.

I try to call mum back before I leave the office but she doesn't answer, I assume that she and Bob have talked and maybe patched things up. I arrive home feeling a bit sad, it would have been so nice to see mum without her fussing over Bob. I make my way to the bedroom and I strip down to my undies, I take out a comfy jean and t-shirt and I walk to the bathroom to shower before Christian arrives but my mind blanks out and I end up going back to the bedroom and I just lay on the bed. I close my eyes and I think about my mum, she can be so full of herself, but I still love her. My whole life it felt like her men always mattered more than me, except for Ray, with Ray it was different she didn't do things to impress him, sometimes it felt like with Ray mum was herself and with everyone else she put up a mask. I never could understand why she left Ray but I am glad I stayed with him because he was a great father and till now he would never let anyone come between him and I. He never said how much he loved me but he always showed it to me but mum she always said she loved me but I never felt like she really did. I feel my tears slip down my cheeks and my heart begins to ache, years of longing for my mother to just be my mother starts to force its way to the surface and then like magic as I cry away my hurt I drift into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian is staring at Ana, she is asleep on the bed, her nose is red, her lips are red and as he kisses her he feels that they are soft. Christian can tell that Ana has been crying, she stirs as he kisses her lips again.

"You home." Ana says, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Why have you been crying?" Christian asks.

"Just thinking about my mum and my relationship with her." Ana says after a few minutes.

"Don't do that to yourself." Christian replies.

"I haven't gotten hold of her and my guess is that she and Bob have kissed and made up."

"Are you unhappy about that?" Christian asks curiously.

"A little sad, I would have loved to spend some time with her."

"Well let's have dinner and then you can try to call her and see what is happening."

"Christian, do you mind if we just eat dinner in here, I just don't feel up to getting out of bed now."

"I will ask Gail to fix us a tray."

Christian leaves the room and Ana grabs her robe and puts it on, she still feels sad and depressed and her tummy hurt a little but she doesn't tell Christian, he can be so over dramatic when it comes to her health and safety.

Christian comes back with Gail and she has a tray with food that smells so good.

"Ana, are you not feeling well?" Gail asks.

"I just feel a little under the weather but I should be fine by tomorrow." Ana answers.

Gail has made butternut soup with chicken and homemade rolls, Christian sets the tray in front of Ana on the bed and then he sits across from her, they eat in silence and Christian looks worriedly at Ana. He can tell that there is more to her feeling down and he hopes that he can do something to make it better. After they have eaten and Gail has taken the tray away, Christian strips and jumps into the bed, Ana snuggles next to him and he wraps her in his arms. Ana smiles a little as a tear slips down her cheek.

"What is wrong Ana?"

"I just love you so much; I can never imagine my life without you. I feel so lucky to have you in my life."

"Ana, baby I am the lucky one. Tell me what to do to make you feel better."

"Just hold me, just hold me and never let me go."

Christian kisses Ana's head and then he holds her close, she drifts into a deep sleep again and Christian lies next to her stroking her head, too afraid to fall asleep just in case Ana woke up and needed him. By midnight Christian can feel Ana's body begin to heat up, he calls Gail and she rushes to their bedroom.

"She has quite a high fever, let me get her something for it." Gail says and rushes out the room.

Christian begins to pace the room and Ana stirs, she moans a bit and then she sits up.

"Christian, my tummy hurts; I need to use the bathroom."

Christian helps Ana to the bathroom and she just makes it to the door when everything she has had for dinner come out, she pushes her way to the toilet and just throw everything up. Christian helps Ana back to the bedroom, she looks paler than normal and he feels his heart ache. Gail comes back and gives Ana some medicine, Christian starts insisting that he take Ana to the hospital but she refuses to go, he slumps down next to her and says,

"Ana you need to go to the hospital, you need a doctor."

"No I just need you, I will be fine."

Ana crawls back into the bed and Christian follows her, he keeps feeling her head to check if her fever has come down but as the clock ticks by and the sun starts to rise he gets worried because her fever still doesn't break. Around six Christian calls his mother; she was already awake and says that she would hurry over.

Half an hour later Grace is examining Ana, she is still groggy and feverish, Christian refuses to leave her side and Grace confirms that Ana has come down with a nasty cold and needs bed rest, Grace gives Christian a prescription of medicine that will help Ana recover faster.

"Son she will be fine, get her the medication I prescribed and let her sleep it off."

"Thanks mother, I really appreciate you coming out here."

"Don't look so worried, it is just the normal cold." Grace says hugging Christian.

Christian calls Andrea, she has moved to a safer location where no one can get to her, with Olivia out of the office Andrea could go back to doing what she did best and handle things. Andrea is more than willing to return to work, she insisted even before Olivia was taken away but Christian did not want to risk anyone knowing that they had rescued Andrea; Taylor has appointed security detail to ensure Andrea is safe. With Andrea and Ros handling Grey House, Christian works from his office at Escala.

Christian showers and changes into jeans and a white shirt, he has breakfast and then goes to his office to get his day started. Gail has sent Taylor to collect Ana's prescription and is preparing chicken soup to help Ana feel better.

"Welch, any new developments?" Christian asks after he has dialled Welch's number and gets him on the line.

"Yes Mr Grey, Olivia has spilled some information, she has mentioned a Jonathan but we don't have a last name. Apparently he is related to Jack Hyde in some way and his plans are to destroy you and everything you have. Revenge is my guess. We are still working on getting more information."

"Let me know what is going on and where is Olivia?"

"She has been arrested, they keeping her under 24 hour watch, no visitors. She will eventually give up all the information she has."

"Make sure she stays there, I don't want any mistakes and find out what's the connection to Hyde."

Christian hangs up and then sits in his office for the rest of the day, he checks on Ana a couple times but then leaves her to rest. Finally around dinner time Christian emerges from his office, he heads up stairs and stops shocked when he opens the door and looks over to the bed but Ana is not there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hi All I am so sorry to leaving you hanging, I have been going through a busy period at work, with long hour and no time to focus on writing. I managed to squeeze this in today. I will be back with more updates as soon as I can. **_

_**Regards **_

_**KM **_

I think I have slept the entire day, my tummy hurts like crap, my head feels like it is going to explode and I feel nauseous again. Gail mentioned something about medication and Grace but I am not sure if it is a dream or not. I'm sitting on the bathroom floor in a crouched position, my body feels like it is in an oven; I just want my headache to go away. I feel my eyes get heavy, I lay down on the cold tiles and it feels so good on my hot skin, I just doze off.

"What the fuck, Ana, what are you doing on the floor." I hear Christian's voice.

"I'm too hot." I say.

"Mother, Ana's burning up really badly, what do I do?" Christian asks Grace on the phone, while trying to pick me up.

"Christian, listen to me carefully, fill up the bath with warm water and let Ana sit in the water for a bit, has she taken the medicine that I prescribed?

"I will check with Gail, I will call you back mother."

Christian runs the bath, filling it with warm water; he stripes me and then helps me in. Once I am in the water I put my head back and close my eyes. Christian goes down to the kitchen to speak to Gail,

"Gail, has Ana taken the medication that mother prescribed?"

"Mr Grey, she didn't want to eat anything and said that I should leave the pills on the side table. She said she would take it once she woke up. Every time I looked in on her she was asleep so I assume she did take them."

"Fix me a tray and bring it up in 20minutes." Christian says.

I feel Christian touch me, I open my eyes and look at him, he looks so worried, I try to smile and hold my hand out to him.

"You had me so worried Ana, when I didn't find you in bed." He says.

"Where else would I go?" I ask.

"Let me get you out of this bath, have you taken the medicine Gail brought you?"

"No I thought that I dreamt her telling me that she brought me medicine."

"No wonder you feel this way, you need to eat and then take the medicine and rest." Christian says sternly.

"Yes Sir Mr Grey." I say trying to force my way up.

Gail has brought us a tray; I take a tablet that will help to keep my food in and then Christian feeds me Chicken and noodle soup. I can't seem to taste anything but I eat anyway, after I eat Christian gives me some more medicine and I sleep. We hear a knock on the door and Grace pops her head inside,

"Hello dear, how do you feel?" She asks me.

"My tummy hurts and I feel too hot."

"Ana have you eaten anything strange in the last few days?" Grace asks me.

"I am not sure but I think Hannah got us lunch from some new place down the road."

"I think you might have a case of food poisoning added to the cold."

Grace examines me again, Christian insists I go to the hospital but I refuse, I trust Grace completely, not that Christian does not trust his mother, but I think he is just too concerned that I will not get better at home. My eyes start to feel heavy as I hear Grace talk, I want to sleep and it feels like I just cannot get enough sleep. I drift in and out of sleep all through the weekend, I wake up eat, take medicine and sleep some more, by Monday morning besides a running nose and watering eyes I feel so much better but of course Mr Controlling does not allow me to go to work. I sulk for a while and then I get really upset because I have a lunch meeting with Mr Emerson.

"Christian I have to go to work today, I have an important meeting." I say as Christian walks out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. I tell myself to focus; I cannot get distracted by my other needs.

"Ana, mother said that you needed a week of bed rest, until she tells me otherwise I am not going to let you go to work."

"So you go to work and I sit here and do what?" I ask angrily.

"I am not going to the office, I will be right here with you." He says in a gentle voice.

"Fine" I say and slump back into bed.

"I will ask Gail to bring breakfast up." Christian says after he has changed.

"Fine" I say again. Like a little angry child I turn over and face my back to him. Suddenly I feel his arms around me.

"Ana don't make this hard for both of us, I just want you to get better, and you would do the same if it was me."

"I am sorry Christian; I just want to prove to this Author that I know what I am doing and now this."

"You will do that, once you better." Christian says and kisses my forehead and then leaves the room.

I call Hannah and tell her that I am still sick and haven't been cleared by the doctor, I ask her to cancel my appointment with Mr Emerson and ask him to arrange another time and I beg her to apologise profusely on my behalf. Gail brings me a tray with toast and some tea, by now I am able to eat without having to take the medicine first. After eating i head into the shower, I am surprised a half hour later when I emerge to find Christian all dressed for work and on the phone swearing at some poor soul.

"Ana." He says once he has noticed me.

"I am sorry baby, I have to go the office and sort out an issue, Ros seems to think she is unable of making these decisions and she needs me to come in. I will be home by lunch time."

"Go work Mr Grey, I will be fine." I say giving him a kiss.

After Christian has left I wondering around Escala, I feel bored and I mostly feel ad that I had to cancel my appointment with Mr Emerson. He has never liked me, now he will have a reason to mock me when we eventually have our meeting. I grab a book and sit down on the couch and decide to escape into another world when I hear my phone ring.

"Mr Grey, are you missing me already?" I tease.

"Always Ms Steele, I'm sorry Ana I am going to be here a bit longer than I thought, I should be home around 2. Have lunch, rest and when I get home I want a detailed report of how you feel." I hear him smile.

"Yes Sir Mr Grey." I say and he hangs up.

I am engrossed in my book, feel light headed and so much better when I hear Sawyer clear his throat.

"Sawyer, what can I do for you."

"There is a Mr Emerson here to see you." He says.

"Mr Emerson." I say and look at the time. I feel my tummy coil; Mr Emerson obviously didn't want to cancel our lunch meeting.

"Show him in Sawyer, I am just going to run up and freshen up." I say and head upstairs.

As I walk down the stairs I see Mr Emerson stand close to the breakfast bar, he is dressed very casual in jeans and a shirt; I have never seen him dressed this casual.

"Hello Ana, I decided since you could not make lunch I would bring lunch to you." He says with a smile.

"That is very kind of you Mr Emerson."

Gail helps us to get lunch set on the table and I feel really guilty because I should really have gone to work. Mr Emerson has brought some roasted chicken and freshly bakes rolls and a green salad, it all looks delicious and as we sit down to eat lunch I thank him again.

"You don't need to thank me, I really wanted to discuss the book today, and sometimes writers tend to lose interest if it takes too long to get things on the road." Mr Emerson says with a wink.

He seems calm and as he talks about his book and his plans I realize that I feel calm and I am not in my defensive mode as I normal am when faced with this particular author. I listen to him intently and what he says makes sense, he is a smart man and his writing is intense, especially when he puts his heart into it. Suddenly I hear the front door slam and I look up, I know exactly what is going to happen. A few seconds later I am staring into burning grey eyes, Christian looks angry, like he is about to punch Mr Emerson and then I notice a hint of a smile, I'm so confused, why is he smiling? I hate it when he does that, I just hate it.


	10. Chapter 10

Christian feels his chest constrict as Taylor informs him that Ana has a guest for lunch, not just a guest but a male guest who had brought her lunch. Not that he had a problem with her having lunch but when a man turns up at his house to have lunch with his woman, especially when he is not home then all his common sense flies out the door. Christian hastily grabs his coat; he doesn't even bother to say anything to Andrea. He just storms out of Grey house and gets into the car as Taylor is already waiting for him. His lips are set in a grim line as Taylor drives Christian home; there is hardly any traffic. Taylor smiles a little as they reach Escala. He knows that Ana is not expecting Christian back from work and he knows that Christian is going to interrogate Ana's guest no matter who it is. Taylor prepares to stand by and watch the fireworks; he enjoys the way Ana stands her ground. She has proven to be the challenge that he knows Christian needs every now and then. Even though Christian still hasn't gained his memory back and has had to learn the hard way that Ana is her own person and will do what she thinks is right despite what Christian might say.

Christian doesn't bother to gently open the doors after exiting the elevator; he slams it shut after he enters and brushes past Gail who give Taylor an 'I know what is going to happen look.' They smile at each other and hover around the breakfast bar. Christian goes straight to the dining hall where Ana is having lunch with her male guest. As he reaches the dining hall, Ana stands up and Christian looks into her eyes, his anger evident. Her guest stands up too and as he turns, Christian looks at his face and he begins to smile. He put his head down, grins to himself and then walks over to Ana and places a kiss on her lips.

"Christian Grey." Mr Emerson says.

"Matthew Emerson, what a surprise to find you here." Christian says shaking hands with Mr Emerson, while Ana looks at them in shock. How did Christian know Mr Emerson and Mr Emerson's name is Matthew?

"I was meant to meet Ana for lunch today to discuss my latest book, but she was ill so I thought I would bring lunch to her."

"How thoughtful of you, Ana did mention an important meeting but I urged her to stay home and recover."

Christian puts his arm around Ana's shoulder and pulls her closer as Gail comes in with a plate and more food. Christian sits next to Ana and helps himself; he looks over to Ana who still hasn't said a word.

"Ana, are you ok?" Christian whispers to her.

"Yes." She says in her calm voice.

"Ana, you are probably wondering how Christian and I know each other." Mr Emerson says.

"Actually yes I am."

"We went to school together and he sponsored me a huge sum of money to publish my first book. We sort of lost contact afterwards, I had no idea that Christian owned SIP."

"You didn't know that?" Ana asks confused.

"Yes, of course I knew that you were involved with the owner but I didn't know that it was Christian."

"I am a silent partner really, for Ana's sake I prefer to not be linked to SIP." Christian adds.

"I can understand why."

"She is an excellent editor; I wouldn't want anyone to doubt her capabilities because of me." Christian says taking Ana's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

Christian, Ana and Mr Emerson continue to chat after lunch; they sit in the living room and talk. Ana learns about how Christian had saved Mr Emerson in school fights when he was bullied. She remembered that Mia had once told her about Christian being in fights. Now she understood why, even back then he was too good to be true. Ana snuggles next to Christian as he and Mr Emerson exchange information, it seems like they had lost contact over years as they both built their careers. Before they knew it Gail announces dinner, Mr Emerson feels bad and doesn't want to intrude but both Christian and Ana insist that he stay.

Soon after Mr Emerson has left, Ana goes upstairs to run her bath while Christian makes some calls, he wants to catch up with the work that he has missed while he caught up his old friend. Ana has just stripped herself; she is staring at herself in the mirror when Christian walks up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. Ana feels a chill run down her spine as he nibbles her neck, she turns to face Christian and he bends his head and kisses her. Ana opens her lips and s Christian's tongue into her mouth. He pulls her closer and deepens the kiss, she moans softly as she feels her heart begin to beat faster. Ana feels Christine harden and he pushes his fingers through her hair and then pulls her head back, exposing her neck. Christian kisses her neck and then picks Ana up and carries her to the bath; he places her in the water and then strips himself. As Christian joins Ana in the water, she moves to him and sits astride him. Ana begins to kiss Christian's neck and nibbles on his ear, then she let him slide inside her and she watches as his eyes widened with surprise, Ana has mostly let Christian lead their sex lives but she felt like being wild, she felt like giving back to Christian. He was always so good to her and mostly she felt guilty that she had expected him to cause a scene with Mr Emerson and he had not, she still didn't know why he was so amused and she didn't care. She moved up and down, slowly grinding her hips, bringing Christian closer to his climax. She bends her head down and kisses his lips; he holds her head to kiss her longer. Then he pulls away, he can feel himself letting go and he doesn't want things to end so quickly.

"Fuck Ana, I am too close, slow down baby." Christian says panting.

Ana doesn't slow down, she quickens her movements and before Christian do anything else he feels himself explode, he grabs Ana's head and hungrily kisses her.

"Why did you do that?" he asks feeling himself go limp.

"I wanted to thank you?"

"Thank me, what for?" Christian asks looking confused.

"I thought that you would make a huge scene when you stormed in at lunch time, I doubted you and I feel terrible."

"I was going to make a huge seen but then I realized there was no need for a scene."

"What do you mean?" Ana asks confused.

"Matthew is not threat at all." Christian says. He grabs the sponge and begins to wash Ana; she sits still for a moment. Thinking and then it makes a whole lot of sense.

After their bath Ana climbs into bed, Christian reaches for his laptop and then Ana grabs her pillow and throws it at him. Christian looks at her and then he sets his laptop down and grabs Ana by her wrists. He yanks her onto the bed and then pins her down.

"Violence doesn't suit you Miss Steele."

"Really, then what does?" Ana asks feeling like she was going to explode. Even after all the time she has spent with Christian, he still makes her feel weak, he still makes the butterflies in her tummy flutter like they are going crazy and just looking into his eyes intoxicates her.

"My lips on yours." Christian says and then he lowers his head and takes Ana, just the way she loves him to.

_A/N: Hi all, I know I have been away for a while, thank you for your continued support and hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Regards_

_K_


	11. Chapter 11

It is Tuesday morning, I feel so much better, I even look better but sadly Grace still feels I need 1 more day of rest and then I can go back to my hectic work schedule. Honestly I think I should be grateful and use this time to relax, maybe read a book. I know I haven't done anything for myself in a long time and I don't argue with Christian when he kisses me goodbye. I promise him that I will stay in bed for a while and rest as much as possible. I can't fall asleep again so I decide to call my mum, there is still no answer and I wonder if Bob and mum have taken a vacation. I hang up and call Ray,

"Hello." I hear a woman's voice on the other side of the line, not just any woman's voice, a voice I know very well.

"Mum." I say and sit up in total shock.

"Ana, how are you darling?" Mum says. She sounds fine; all I can think of is what on earth she is doing at Rays.

"Where is Ray? What are you doing there?"

"Ana calm down, I needed a place to stay so I called Ray and he said it was ok."

"You didn't think to let me know? I have been worried about you." I say sitting up and feeling like I want to grab my mother out of the phone and shake her up.

"I am sorry Ana, it just happened and I just needed some time."

"What just happened?" I ask feeling nervous of what was coming.

"I told you Bob asked me to leave and I wanted to come to you but then I realized I need to be somewhere different and so I decided to ask Ray if I could just stay here a couple of days."

"You mean you need to be in a place where a man adores you and treats you like a queen?" I say cruelly. I know it is mean, but mum left Ray and now when Bob looks bad Ray suddenly looks better. I feel so angry, for myself, for Ray and mostly for my mother.

"That is not true Ana, Ray and I have a good understanding and I just need some time to figure out myself."

"For how long are you going to figure out yourself, for how long are you going to use Ray as you bounce back to life tool? He deserves so much better, let me speak to him." I can't talk to my mother anymore because I am too angry with her.

"Hello Ana."

"Ray, how could you allow mum to stay with you, have you not been hurt enough?"

"Ana, listen to me, your mother needs some time, I know she is not perfect and the truth is she was once a big part of my heart, I cannot turn her away when she is in need."

"What about when she is through with you or Bob calls her back, where will that leave you?"

"Right here waiting, for when she needs me again." Ray says. I feel tears well up in my eyes, he really does love mum more than she will ever know.

"I love you Dad, always have and always will." I say and quickly hang up.

I just feel bitter towards my mother; she always said that she and Ray were different in so many ways. I never understood why she always ran to him when she was in trouble or when things got too much for her to handle. I lay in bed for a long time, thinking about Ray and mum and I know that he is good for her but she needs to see it. Finally I hear a knock on the door, I sit up and I see Grace peering in.

"Come in Grace." I say.

"Hello darling, you look much better. How do you feel?"

"I feel so much better, thank you for taking care of me." I say giving her a smile.

"It was all Christian, I am glad you feel better, now remember you still need to take it easy. I am going to give you some vitamins to boost your immune system and whatever you do, do not eat anything strange."

"I know, Gail has already told me that she is packing my lunch from now on." I say and both Grace and I laugh.

"What is wrong Ana?" Grace asks me as she notices my smile drop.

"I wish my mother could have been more like you."

"Oh darling, you mother loves you and she is different but she still loves you."

"Thank you Grace." I hug her and she stands up.

"I will let Christian know that you are clear to go back to work." Grace says.

"He is so dramatic when it comes to my safety and health." I say and we giggle but I stop when I look up.

"Ms Steele, I think I should show you just how dramatic I can be." Christian says from the door.

"Oh Christian, how are you?" Grace hugs him as he kisses her cheek.

"Mother, I take it Ana is better now."

"Yes, she is fine. Now I will see you on Friday, Mia has some announcement to make." Grace says.

After a quick goodbye Grace Leaves, Christian closes the door and then looks at me, he is not angry I am sure of that but he has a weird expression on his face.

"I didn't know you were going to be home so early." I say.

"I thought I would check on you, make sure you ok." He says.

"That is sweet." I say but the look on Christians face says much more to me.

"Are you ok Ana?" Christian asks, there is tension in his voice and I know something is up.

"Maybe I should ask you that question, you seem a bit strange."

"Ray called me." Christian says.

"I see. Why did he call you?" I ask.

"He wanted me to make sure that you are ok."

"I am a big girl Christian, I am fine, my mother and Ray can do whatever they like it is none of my business." I say throwing the duvet aside.

"Ana."

"What." I say.

"I love you."

I turn to Christian and I look in his eyes, he looks so confused, of course he is confused, he doesn't know what to do or how to make me feel better. I smile as a fear tears slip down my cheeks, because all I need to feel better is him and he is right here in front of me. I crawl over to him, sit in his lap and lay my head on his chest; I can feel his heart beating faster and his breathing changes. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to, and he just holds me and miraculously everything I feel disappears. I am not angry with my mother, I am not angry with Ray, I know why she turned to Ray and I am glad that she has someone that can comfort her the way Christian comforts me.

"Feel better?" Christian asks after a long time.

"Yes." I say.

"Shall we go have brunch?" he smiles his dashing smile, making my heart melt.

We sit at the breakfast bar and eat, we having toast, eggs and bacon. I know I am hungry when Gail places my plate in front of me and I eat quickly.

I tell Christian that I want to take a nap while he reads a report that Ros emailed to him, he promises to be done by the time I wake up and I head upstairs. I put my head down, I feel my eyes get heavy and then I sleep a deep dreamless sleep.

_A/N: I am not so sure about this chapter, but just go with me and let's see where we end up. _

_Regards _

_K _


End file.
